Jonny McHale
Johnny McHale was a serial killer and vigilante who appeared in Season Three of Criminal Minds. Background An acclaimed comic book artist and writer, whose best work was a series entitled Blue which involved a female android attending a futuristic high school, Johnny lived in Los Angeles with his girlfriend Vickie Wright. One night in 2008 the couple went out to the store and, on the way home, Vickie revealed to Johnny she was pregnant. After Vickie told him that if the baby was a boy they should name it after him Johnny, overjoyed, proposed to Vickie and while doing so the two were ambushed by a gang called the 23rd Street Killers. Johnny offered Glen Hill, the gang's leader, all the money he had on hand only to be taunted . After Glen mockingly tells Vickie to accept Johnny's marriage proposal the gang leader stated to Johnny "You're not gonna wanna miss this" before having some of his minions grab Vickie. Forced to watch as Vickie is raped and tortured to death Johnny is sliced across the stomach afterward and left for dead by the gang. Miraculously, Johnny was found in time and saved, but was traumatized by the attack, quickly degenerating and developing severe posttraumatic stress disorder. Having a psychotic break six months after Vickie's death Johnny began going out at night in search of members of the 23rd Street Killers, brutally slaughtering any members he came across using a katana and dual scimitars. After committing the murders Johnny only had vague and warped memories (in which he viewed himself as a vigilante named "True Night" and the gang members he killed as werewolf-like beasts) of them but detailed them exactly in his drawings. True Night A day after killing two more TSK members Johnny is visited by his agent Bobby Kim, who he has been out of touch with for weeks. After Bobby takes note of the True Night drawings, which he is both impressed and disturbed by, Johnny tells him, to Bobby's shock, he is quitting work on Blue in favor of True Night. With some difficulty Bobby manages to convince Johnny to attend a comic book signing at a local store and on the way the two pass the scene of Johnny's latest murders, with Johnny being too bothered by headaches to notice. Arriving at the store Johnny suffers an episode due to his fans' flashing cameras and runs outside, where he is hit by a car. Dazed Johnny attacks the car's driver when he and his wife get out to see if he is alright, nearly choking the man to death before taking off again when the driver's wife begins screaming at him. Stumbling onto the scene of last night's double homicide Johnny bumps into Rossi, who points out the leg injury Johnny sustained in the car accident, which Johnny has already forgotten about. Before Johnny and Rossi can talk further Bobby appears and the two leave, with Bobby realizing there is something seriously wrong with his friend during the ride to the apartment when Johnny begins talking about Vickie as if she were still alive, saying he has been calling her nonstop and can only get her voicemail. Once back in his apartment Johnny throws a tantrum, fires Bobby and destroys his television. Hours later Johnny goes out again and attacks the TSK lair, Glen Hill's suburban home. Killing two gang members outside Johnny enters the house and kills another four (sustaining a gunshot wound in the process) before grabbing Glen and fleeing. In a secluded location Johnny ties Glen to a chair, shows the gang leader his face and repeats his line "You're not gonna wanna miss this" before killing him, leaving the body, as well as his hooded sweater and twin scimitars, at the scene. Returning home Johnny draws his recent kills before breaking into the apartment of his elderly neighbor Helen Trestle, believing Vickie was on the fire escape and is now in Helen's place. Angrily lashing out at Helen when she claims to have no idea what he is talking about Johnny goes back to his apartment and completely trashes it before the authorities barge in, having discovered he is the killer they are looking for. On the way to an interrogation room Johnny notices the comic store owner, his fans and Bobby are all in the police station, having been the ones who reported his erratic and violent behavior. While being interviewed by Rossi, Morgan and the police Johnny, after being reminded of Vickie's death, his stay in the hospital and after seeing Glen Hill's mugshot and all the evidence they have against him, flies into a rage before breaking down, remembering everything. Restrained after partially breaking the table he was handcuffed to Johnny reveals where Glen's body is. Afterward, Johnny is placed in an institution, where he spends his time drawing Vickie (his walls being covered in sketches of her) and calls her over and over again, just to hear her voicemail. Profile The unsub was profiled as a twenty-five year old white male who would live within a one-mile radius of the crime scenes, which he may be drawn to. The amount of overkill present in the unsub's murders also suggested someone experiencing a psychotic break, which would cause them to stand out, be quick to anger and possibly induce short-term memory loss, blackouts and hallucinations. Modus Operandi Johnny wandered back alleys aimlessly, waiting for possible victims to present themselves, and when they did he would brutally hack them to bits with either a single katana or two scimitars. Over time Johnny began degenerating, eventually actively hunting down gang members and claiming multiple victims at a time. While killing Johnny saw himself as a cloaked vigilante named True Night and his victims as monsters; despite having no memory of the murders after committing them Johnny would sketch them perfectly in his drawings. Presumably due to his psychosis Johnny had a high tolerance to pain, only noticing wounds he sustained to the leg and torso after they were pointed out to him. Known Victims * Seven unnamed gang members * Jasper (survived, attempted via strangulation during a psychotic episode) * Six unnamed gang members (all killed at the same time) * Glen "The Reaper" Hill (gutted, partially dismembered and beheaded) Appearances * Season Three ** "True Night" Category: Criminals Category: Serial Killers Category: Vigilantes